Look but don't touch
by MccullersStratford
Summary: Just mindless Paily smut really... Enjoy


"When are your parents home?" Paige asked Emily.

"Not until tomorrow morning, I think." Emily replied, smiling at Paige. Her parents had been away for the weekend allowing Paige and Emily to spend some time together.

"You think?" Emily could sense the nerves hidden in Paige's response.

"Don't worry. They don't mind you being here." Emily started, attempting to reassure Paige. "They're not your parents remember, they're okay with it."

"Yeah, I guess." Paige smiled.

The two of them were sat on the couch in Emily's living room watching trash TV that neither of them really understood. Though it didn't matter what they were watching, they just enjoyed spending time with each other.

"so, I guess we have all night." Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow at Paige, a seductive smile forming on her face.

"Yeah… I- I guess" Paige replied nervously. This wasn't where she was expecting the night to go and since neither of them knew exactly how long they had alone, she didn't want to do anything Emily's parents wouldn't approve of.

Emily placed a hand on Paige's thigh and leaned in to kiss her deeply. Emily was used to making the first move now, though sometimes Paige did take charge during nights like these she was still terrified of rejection. Emily often had to make the first move otherwise the night probably wouldn't lead anywhere. It's not that Paige didn't want anything to happen, she just worried.

Paige relaxed into her girlfriend's kiss, closing her eyes as Emily began to glide her hand further up Paige's thigh. Paige tried to stay focussed on the kiss not wanting to ruin the night but couldn't. Her nerves got to her enough to break the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah… I'm just not sure a-about this." Paige replied, breaking eye contact.

After this response Emily realise what was stopping Paige. Emily never had trouble reading Paige and always knew how to kill her nerves.

"Well, you might not be sure…" Emily started, backing away from Paige and unbuttoning her shirt. "But who said I needed you?"

Paige's face went blank, not knowing how to react to what was happening. She just sat, watching Emily undress next to her.

Emily knew that teasing Paige and easing her into this was the best way to make her feel more comfortable with the situation.

Emily continued to slowly remove her clothes, aware that Paige's eyes were glued on her.

When Emily had finally stripped down to her underwear she stood up, facing Paige. Paige instinctively began biting her lip, examining every inch of Emily's body.

"still not sure about this?" Emily asked, smirking down at her lustful girlfriend.

Paige's nerves had passed and now she didn't care about anything other than her girlfriend standing in front of her wearing nothing but her black lace underwear.

Many seconds passed before Paige even heard Emily's question. She looked up to make eye contact with her and tilted her head slightly.

Though Emily didn't get a reply, she knew Paige well enough to know that her body language was the invitation she was waiting for.

Emily sat, straddling Paige's hips and grabbing the collar of her jumper with both fists. She violently kissed Paige, slowly shifting her hips. Paige surrendered to the kiss, caressing Emily's bare waist.

As their kiss deepened, Emily began shifting her hips more. Paige began letting out small gasps in response to Emily's movements on top of her.

Nothing turned Emily on more than the sound of her girlfriend getting slowly aroused underneath her. As Emily gained more speed, Paige moved her hands from Emily's waist to scratch down her thighs lightly.

Emily could feel herself getting wetter as she continued to grind on her girlfriend. Without realising it, Emily had moved her hands from Paige's collar to the back of the couch and slammed her eyes shut, throwing her head back.

Paige watched as Emily continued to ride her, eyes closed, head back. The sight of Emily rocking on top of her with this pleasure was enough to shift Paige from gasps to quick moans under her breath.

Paige's moans were enough to bring Emily back to reality. She didn't want to let Paige get off that easily. She opened her eyes to look down at Paige. Paige had her eyes shut tightly, and her mouth open slightly, allowing her moans to escape.

Emily stopped moving on Paige's waist. Paige opened her eyes in response, watching her girlfriend again. Emily smiled at her before kissing her again. Paige deepened the kiss, allowing herself access to Emily's tongue.

Their passionate kiss went on for a moment before Emily began pulling Paige's jumper off. Paige allowed Emily to undress her as she continued to admire her girlfriend.

As Paige sat topless under Emily, she began to slowly unbutton Paige's jeans. Before pulling her jeans passed Paige's waist, Emily stopped, looking at Paige. "You're not allowed to touch me." Emily explained at Paige continued to watch her. Emily stood up from Paige's waist, bending over to pull her jeans off.

"W-What?" Paige could hardly reply, she just wanted to be taken by Emily.

"If you touch me, I won't let you come. You touch me; you can finish yourself off." Emily smirked at Paige as she threw her jeans across the room.

Paige attempted a look of disapproval at Emily's suggestion but was soon distracted when Emily lifted her leg to straddle her again. This time, Emily began grinding on Paige's thigh, she didn't want Paige to feel anything yet, she just wanted to tease her into giving in.

Emily quickened her movements, increasing her own arousal and letting out deep moans. Paige could feel Emily's warmth on her thigh as she continued. She already wanted nothing more than to grab Emily and taste her. Paige clamped her teeth together and grabbed the back of the couch with fists.

Paige began letting out gasps as Emily's arousal increased. Paige closed her eyes and dropped her head back, all of her focus on not touching her girlfriend.

Emily didn't want Paige to get away with it that easily. She lifted herself up so that she was still able to ride Paige's leg and push her thigh into Paige's crotch.

Emily rocked and shifted her weight to allow her thigh to tease Paige's clit. Paige threw her head forward, opening her eyes in response to Emily's action. Paige quickly began letting out lustful moans, tightening her grip on the couch as she tried to compose herself, not wanting to give in.

Not only did Paige not want to be turned on and left by Emily, she also didn't want Emily to win.

"You're actually not bad at this." Emily laughed, lifting herself from Paige and sitting on her waist again. Emily's warmth on Paige's core was the biggest turn on in itself. Emily had not yet started moving and Paige was already losing it.

Emily leaned forward into Paige's chest and bit down on one of Paige's nipples, flicking the tip of it with her tongue. Paige's knuckles had now gone white from the force of her fists clamped onto the couch.

Without warning, Emily released herself from Paige's nipples and began violently grinding her hips on Paige's, making sure to hit Paige's clit with each thrust. The unexpected movements cased Paige to scream in pleasure. Paige's hands released from the couch and found their way to her own hair, grabbing and pulling in an attempt to stop herself from touching Emily.

Emily's thrusts became faster and deeper, pushing Paige closer to the edge each time. Emily's arousal grew just watching Paige. Her frustration and lust just made Emily more aroused than any of her own movements.

Paige was close, moans and screams escaping her as Emily continued in her rhythm. Paige was getting lost in the moment, released her hair from her hands and pulled Emily's thighs closer to her, making her thrust deeper. As Paige scratched down Emily's thighs Emily stopped moving.

"Looks like you lose" Emily laughed silently, standing up from Paige's waist and collecting her clothes.

Paige looked up at her in incredible frustration. "I'll get you back for this."


End file.
